During insertion and placement of a conventional catheter, a stylet is typically positioned within the catheter to provide stiffness and structural strength. The stylet may enable an otherwise flexible catheter to be more precisely controlled (e.g., steered) during insertion and placement of the catheter. After initial placement of the catheter, the stylet may be withdrawn and a catheter connector hub through which fluids may be introduced to the catheter may be attached to an external end of the catheter. Catheter connector hubs typically include a connection portion such as, for example, a Luer taper connection for providing a secure connection with a fluid-introducing device, such as a hypodermic syringe. After connection of the catheter connector hub, the stylet may be reinserted through the connection portion of the catheter connector hub into the catheter. The stylet may provide stiffness and structural strength during any repositioning of the catheter. Conventionally, an external end of the stylet may be embedded within a stylet cap (also known in the art as a stylet hub), which may retain the external end of the stylet outside the catheter. Accordingly, the stylet cap may enable the stylet to reinforce the catheter, to be easily withdrawn from the catheter, and to be inserted into the catheter without risk of mistakenly and irretrievably inserting the end of the stylet into the catheter. However, the stylet cap may also prevent a distal end of the stylet from reaching a distal end of the catheter, leaving the leading distal end of the catheter flexible and difficult, if not impossible, to control.